Silly Love Songs (Episode)
Silly Love Songs: is the 34th episode of Glee, and the 12th episode of the second season. This episode will air February 8, 2011, two days after the Super Bowl. This episode will continue the second half of the series and will be two days after the super bowl, making it the shortest time between two episodes of Glee. Plot -- We open to a shot of Puck in class. He ponders the fact that despite being able to get any girl he wants, the only girl of interest is Lauren. We flashback to the "seven minutes of Heaven" from before Sectionals. Surprisingly, it is Lauren, not Puck, who is disappointed in the makeout. While Puck thinks it is an "epic," earth-shattering session, Lauren is "not turned on at all" and bails after three minutes. "It's three minutes I'll never get back." Back in the present, she is aware of Puck's fixation and mentally-abusing him (ie hating the chocolates he got her). -- We cut to a scene with Finn arrogantly walking through the hallway, gloating about his conference football victory (first conference championship in the school's history) and the fact that every girl in school seems to be drooling over him and asking for him to be their valentine. We see Becky, for instance, give Finn a "Be Mine" Sweetheart hoping he'll do the same. He has to figure out which one to choose. "Bingo." He spots Quinn talking to Sam and decides that is his target. He attributes his problems with Rachel to the fact that he might not have been over the cheerleader. He is confident he can steal her from Sam if he can get her to kiss him. "Game on." -- Blaine and Kurt have an argument about whether Valentine's Day is sincere or a commercial invention. Blaine is on the former side. Blaine says he wants Kurt's advice on how to approach his crush. Is it too much to sing to someone? Blaine treats Kurt to coffee (and knows his exact order), so Kurt starts to think he is Blaine's crush and gets excited that the song Blaine is planning will be for him. -- Glee assignment - sing a love song to a partner. -- In front of the group, Finn takes credit for the fact that no one has gotten slushied this week. As a celebrity for leading the team to the conference championship, he wants to "give back" to his club and set up a Kissing Booth to raise money for the NDs. Santana: "I've kissed Finn. Can I just say-not worth it ($1)." Although she would pay $100 to jiggle his "man boobs." Finn calls Santana out for being mean and meddling in everyone's business, and the rest of the club, interestingly, turns on Santana and takes turns insulting her. Santana leaves NDs saying "fine" the scene cuts to Santana crying in the hallway while Brittany tries to comfort her. Brittany tells her to "rock back and forth like they do in the movies." Santana sobs and says that "everyone just sucks." -- Though she plays tough about it, Lauren seems flattered that Puck stood up for her in the argument with Santana and wants to take her to Breadsticks for Valentine's Day. She, nonetheless, explains that she "needs to be wooed...Understand me?" Her attitude turns Puck on. -- Blaine calls an emergency meeting of the Warblers to declare that he is in love. He asks them to help serenade his crush "off campus." The tradition of the group causes them to overreact to his request about performing off campus (they haven't performed in an "informal setting" since 1927). Kurt comes to his aid, referencing the fact that the NDs benefited from performing in risky situations. The group sees Kurt's point, and Blaine announces that they will be performing at The Gap ("The Warblers Gap Attack"). Kurt gets excited, but then Blaine explains that he wants to perform specifically at the store because he is in love with a junior manager there. Kurt is crushed. -- In a bedroom/pajamas/girltalk scene, Kurt counsels Mercedes and Rachel for advice. They make him realize that he exaggerated the "relationship" with Blaine up in his head...Rachel then declares her interest in winning Finn back. Mercedes recommends that Kurt and Rachel stop being so boy crazy and embrace being single--after all, many successful Divas got ahead while single. -- Musical number: Fat-Bottomed Girls; Puck leading the song (primarily with the male NDs as backup) as a serenade to Lauren. Mercedes, Santana and Rachel are shocked by his target, but only Santana seems particularly dejected. Lauren starts out smiling but then kind of gets a blank face for much of the song. After the song, Puck explains, "You're kind of on the heavier side...and I'm into it." Lauren replies, "That's the first time anyone ever sang me a love song...and it made me feel like crap." -- At the kissing booth: Finn has a huge line of girls waiting their turn. We see Becky offer him several dollars for "tongue." He only takes one and kisses her on the cheek, then announces the kisser is taking a break. Quinn confronts Finn, explaining that she knows why he's doing this (it's a way to get to her, since she's the only one who won't willingly kiss him in school). "You think that the peer pressure will get to me...I'm not kissing you again." They get in real close, and Finn remains confident that she's going to cave, but she declares, "I can't do this." She also doesn't want to hurt Sam. Sam, however, sees the two having the exchange from a bad angle (they crouched down and got very close to each other's face, so from his perspective, it might have looked like they WERE kissing) and looks horrified. -- Next scene--in the library. Sam confronts Quinn, noting that he saw her and Finn at "kissing distance" before. She, however, brushes off the claim noting that she's in the library looking for records of old love songs to prepare her song for him, the only guy with whom she'll get in "kissing distance." Well, then answer this, why haven't you kissed him in the booth yet (ie, are you nervous there are feelings there)? Sam starts to get jealous, noting that she probably sees the value in dating the star quarterback as a way to raise her own stock. She retorts, "Fine. Right after Glee rehearsal, I'm kissing Finn." -- Rachel's at the booth. She explains she's over him, so he goes ahead with the kiss--he kisses her on the cheek. She freaks out (that's not a $1 kiss) and admits she still has feelings for him. Finn pulls her aside and gives her a necklace that he had originally intended as a Christmas gift. He explains that she's a real star and doesn't need him. She's stunned. He closes, "Just because I can't be with you, doesn't mean I don't believe in you." -- Musical number: PYT. Technically a "duet" with Mike and Artie celebrating the fact that two unusual guys ended up with the "raddest girls in school." It's Artie singing with Mike dancing. Brittany dances into Artie's, well, lap and the end of the song and celebrates, "That's my MAN and his legs don't WORK!" -- Santana approaches Puck at his locker. She shows off a necklace she bought at Jared and gives Puck the receipt--he can reimburse her, she says, when they go to dinner at Breadsticks. Puck isn't interested, but Santana still tries to play the whole Lauren thing off as Puck trying to make her jealous. She admits she can be a bitch and says she'll change. Lauren comes up from behind, hears some weight-related insults, and gets angry. A fight breaks out with Santana and Lauren that mainly involves Lauren throwing Santana back-and-forth across the hallway into lockers. Beiste eventually breaks it up. Puck, excited by the fight: "Please go out with me. Please." Lauren replies, "You make a formal presentation, and I'll consider it." -- As promised, Quinn goes to the booth to kiss Finn. Sam "chaperones" from the side. It's a light kiss, but both experience fireworks (literally, a video of actual fireworks is shown as they break the kiss). Quinn leaves with Sam but then "runs back to get her purse." She whispers in Finn's ear, "Meet me tomorrow afternoon in the auditorium." -- Musical number: When I Get You Alone. Blaine sings to a confused/seemingly-annoyed Gap worker (who looks like Hyde from That 70s Show) with help from the Warblers. The crowd of shoppers is loving it, but the target of the song (Jeremiah) does not appear too impressed. -- Outside, Blaine nervously wonders to Kurt whether it was "too much." Jeremiah comes out and asks Blaine what that was. He explains that you can't just "bust a move in someone's workplace" and he ended up getting fired. Blaine replies, "but they (the crowd) loved it?" Jeremiah retorts that his boss didn't. "Neither did I...nobody knows I'm gay." Kurt, sitting on the bench nearby, "Can I be honest? Just with the hair...I think they do." Jeremiah explains that while they did get coffee twice, "we're not dating. If we were, I'd get arrested because you're underage." An obviously-thrilled Kurt feigns disappointment for Blaine. -- During a voiceover scene in the practice room in which Santana decides that she'll get over her current state of being single by just marrying an NFL player someday ('they're super-reliable'), she notices Quinn exchange a smirk with Finn (showing off his 'gassy-infant look') and determines, 'holy hell-they're fooling around.' Santana plans to do what she does best--"revenge." -- Next scene, Santana walks down the hallway in a VERY short nurse's outfit (that she got from volunteering at the local hospital). She asks the school nurse if she can help out, and it turns out there's a kid with mono. The nurse advises her not to go into the back room--"it's hot and contagious." Santana: "Please, I've had mono so many times it turned into stereo." Pretty obvious where this is going. Santana kisses the sick boy on the lips to "borrow his germs." -- Now we're at the kissing booth. She kisses Finn and then hints that she might have given him some sort of disease. -- In the library, Lauren confronts Puck about why he hasn't formally asked her out ("where's the envelope full of cash or the muffin basket?") Puck stresses that he sang to her (which she retorts was an offensive song), and seems to want some credit that he's "turned on" by the fact that she looks the way she looks. She starts to walk away, and then he "proposes a date" for 2/13 with a Ring Pop. He says they'll go to Breadsticks for the pre-date because they'll be too busy "macking-out" on Valentine's Day. She "likes his style" and accepts the ring pop and date. -- Quinn and Finn have their big meeting in the auditorium. They move towards a kiss, but then Quinn reminds Finn that this would make her a cheater. The same thing that made him break up with her (and Rachel) before. Finn responds that when they cheated on him, it meant they didn't love him. Quinn argues that she loves Sam, but Finn doubts it. She concedes that she only THINKS she loves Sam, but no matter what happens between her and Finn, she will not break up with Sam until she knows one way or the other. Finn says that you can't "totally" love two people at one time and she'll have to choose eventually. Quinn, "not yet." They kiss (a real kiss). -- Back in the cafeteria, a bummed-out Blaine is now down on Valentine's Day and declares that he's never embarrassed himself like that before--an accomplishment since he used to perform at theme parks. Kurt decides to confront him about his own feelings--the sense that Blaine led him on regarding their relationship. "I thought the guy that you wanted to ask out on Valentine's Day was me." Blaine (shocked): "Wow, I really am clueless....I don't know what I'm doing...The truth is, I've never really been anyone's boyfriend." Kurt obviously shares in that last note. Blaine says that he really cares about Kurt but doesn't want to screw things up since he just made it obvious how bad he is at romance. Kurt, "So it's just like When Harry Met Sally...but I get to play Meg Ryan." Blaine, okay with the fact that they'll remain just friends for now, then wonders, "Don't they get together in the end?" (*NOTE: Based on this episode, they are STILL NOT DATING, but the feelings are now more on the table*) -- We see Puck making out with someone dark-haired, but it's not Lauren--it's a thinner, conventionally-attractive waitress. It turns out Lauren stood Puck up, something that has never happened before. The waitress is told she has to get back to work..."oh, and your husband called." -- Finn hands the $324 he raised to Will. "That will pay for HALF a ticket to nationals, so, still a long way to go," exclaims the teacher. He's all weakened and sweaty--perhaps due to having the mono he got from Santana. Quinn also doesn't look great. -- Musical number: "My Funny Valentine" by Tina. She starts crying hysterically (only a few lines into the number) and the song immediately becomes a disaster. Mike embraces her and Will cuts its short as she breaks down. -- Following Tina's performance, Finn asks to be excused so he can go to the nurse. Quinn wants to do the same. Santana chimes in, declaring that it seems like they have mono. As the "kissing disease," mono is helped spread by tongue--odd to Sam, since he saw the original kiss between Finn and Quinn, and there was clearly no tongue. -- In the nurse's office, Quinn remarks how the universe is clearly against her cheating--first she got pregnant, and now she got mono. Finn remains undeterred from pursuing Quinn, but she says that nothing can happen until she figures out where she stands with Sam, and until he does the same with Rachel. A surprised Finn says there's nothing going on with her, but Quinn notes, "When I don't catch you staring at me...you're staring at her." -- Puck confronts Lauren at the lockers about standing him up. She downplays it. He gets to the point that he's not like the other guys that might have hurt her ("you got a girl pregnant last year, so, yeah you are") and that he's not into her for her curves but because she's an even bigger badass than him. She admits she likes him, although he's not as hot to her as he used to be (she used to think he was multi-racial, which does it for her), but that they have to take it slow. She agrees to a Valentine's Day date, as friends. -- Rachel is taking care of Finn in the nurse's office. "She (Quinn, whose mom picked her up) is prettier than me." Finn: "Will you stop? You're beautiful." "I know she is. It meant so much to me that you chose me over her. Girls like me don't get chosen over girls like her very much. Did you kiss her? Like Santana said?" Finn, "Yeah, yeah, but I just needed to get it out of my system." Rachel, however, still presses about how the kiss with Quinn felt, and he admits there were fireworks. But when she asks how things felt with her, he hesitates on the question, leading her to realize that there were no fireworks. She "thanks" him for helping her finally realize that there's no place for her with him anymore. "Now I'm free to pursue my dreams without anything holding me back." Finn also inspired her song selection. HERE IS AN UPDATE ON THIS SCENE: — Finn is sort of OUT OF IT during the pivotal scene in the nurse’s office (due to the mono). After Finn hesitates to answer whether he saw fireworks with Rachel (he smiles when thinking about the relationship, whereas when talking about the Quinn kiss, he says “fireworks” with a blank face), she storms off, thinking she has her answer. Finn says, “Rachel..wait,” again, still kind of groggy. She isn’t interested in his excuses, however. He also replies, “That’s not true” to Rachel’s claim that there’s no place for her there anymore, but she quickly shoots it down, as she is now convinced that he prefers Quinn. The whole time, he’s selling his mono and confused about everything that’s happening. So, there definitely is an “explanation” they can use to realign Finn and Rachel. It could easily be read that he had these deep feelings he wanted to convey to her, but he was too whacked out to get them across, and Rachel had already made up her mind. She breaks into: -- Musical number: "Firework." It's a multi-scene performance, she starts right outside of Finn's curtain in the nurse's office, but we also see her in the practice room (eventually with the other girls in NDs) and on stage with a fireworks backdrop. -- The performance ends with Rachel at Breadsticks. They slightly tease that it might be for a surprise date, but she's actually joined by Mercedes, Tina and Mike as they watch Kurt and the Warblers perform on stage. The event is Kurt's first-ever "Lonely Hearts Club dinner." Most of the NDs are there in separate spots--Santana is by herself, Sam is by himself, Puck is with Lauren, Artie with Brittany, etc. -- Musical number: "Silly Love Songs" (Blaine leading the Warblers). This cheers everyone, including the singles, up. Production The episode was confirmed in a German interview with Ryan Murphy. The part in question translates to as follows: about how songs get chosen But of course we first have the scripts with the theme and story of the episode. Then we see what songs would fit and what we would like to see performed. That's how we did it in the planning for the '''Valentine's day '''episode, in which we will be featuring the best love songs of all time. Source on episode name and number. Songs Source for all songs *'P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)' by'' Michael Jackson''. Sung by Artie and Mike *'When I Get You Alone '''by ''Robin Thicke. Sung by Blaine and the Warblers. *'Silly Love Songs' by Paul McCartney. Sung by Blaine and the Warblers. *[[Firework|'Firework']] by Katy Perry. Sung by Rachel. *[[Fat Bottomed Girls|'Fat Bottomed Girls']] by Queen. Sung by Puck. Guest Stars & Recurring Cast Recurring Cast *'Harry Shum Jr.' as Mike Chang *'Chord Overstreet' as Sam Evans *'Ashley Fink '''as Lauren Zizes *'Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Dot-Marie Jones' as Shannon Beiste *'Darren Criss as Blaine *[[John Stamos|'''John Stamos]] as Carl Howell Guest Cast *Alexander Nifong as Jeremiah (Gap guy) The Warblers: *'Telly Leung' as Wes *[[Titus Makin Jr.|'Titus Makin Jr'.]] as David *'Eddy Martin' as Thad *'Curt Mega' as Nick *'Riker Lynch' as Jeff *'James David' *'Brock Baker' *'Dominic M. Barnes' *'Jon Hall' *'Matt Hall' *'Luke Edgemon' *'Nelson Beato' *'Cord Jackman' *'Aaron C. Page' Pictures WARBLER.jpg|Look! A Warbler! QFvcz.png Tumblr ldj8g3X6sj1qd53kgo1 500.jpg|Glee Production in Gap (With Darren / Blaine!) rhmo87.jpg|13 Warblers, apparently they've been recruiting. Tumblr ldls13r9Ve1qasbbbo1 400.png 209776180.jpg tumblr_ldmrj4TctL1qbmaeno1_400.jpg Lukewarblerglee.jpg|Luke Edemon as Warbler and possibly Kurt's "rival" tumblr_ldmrifiE3v1qbmaeno1_400.jpg 00eo.jpg Kurt church angels.jpg 164332_1738811833862_1345632428_1835005_2593340_n.jpg flint.png|Luke as Flint Wilson|link=http://twitter.com/LukeEdgemon/status/20567458037374976 tumblr_lfjqi8yiX71qd53kgo1_500.jpg|Filming on set, many 'Rachels' can be seen tumblr_lf7611UJ5p1qd53kgo1_500.jpg|On set, Jan 17 tumblr_lf707gAIYN1qd53kgo1_500.jpg|An ice-cream truck was on set. tumblr_lfm9exoM1f1qak3zr.jpg rachel silly love songs.PNG|Rachel singing Firework puck silly love songs.PNG|Puck probably singing Fat Bottomed Girls rachel silly love songs 2.PNG|Rachel and Mercedes?? dancing to a performance rachel silly love songs 3.PNG|Rachel singing Firework puckpromo.png|Puck watching the Warblers pik.jpg|rachel sings fire work HD tumblr_lfqyruC2ZQ1qbrmgpo1_500.jpg tumblr_lfqz6hySfZ1qa9d23o1_500.jpg tumblr_lfqz7kQUym1qa9d23o1_500.jpg tumblr_lfqz55gt6o1qa9d23o1_500.jpg tumblr_lfqz3c3qxC1qa9d23o1_500.jpg tumblr_lfqz304vZQ1qa9d23o1_500.jpg 212sc40043.jpg|Mike and Tina in Breadstix tumblr_lfqz5ieZxY1qa9d23o1_500.jpg|Mercedes during P.Y.T promo.PNG|santana being pushed in the locker and puck|link=ohhhhhomgineverknew.com|linktext=santana being pushed in the locker and pucks going to react just now is his had??i diddnt circled it sorry :( x3.jpg|Finn plans to return to Quinn? cap 2x12 image1.jpg|kissing booth image2.jpg|Firework Asddflged.jpg Santana_D=.png|frame|Santana after getting insulted by the Glee Club ='[ tumblr_lg4x624rX41qeds6ko1_500.png|Awwww Puck thumb|300px|right|fat bottomed girlsthumb|300px|right|fireworkPromo's thumb|300px|left|HD/ Silly Love Song/Comeback Episode thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right|Fat Bottomed Girls 30 Second Previewthumb|300px|right http://tv.broadwayworld.com/videoplay.php?colid=207621 Puck & Lauren( 7 Minutes in Heaven) [Silly Love Songs Promo HD|thumb|300px|right|Silly Love Songs Promo = Only a two day wait :D]] thumb|left|300px|Fireworkthumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left thumb|left|300px|Silly love songs! thumb|300px|righthttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10ZsN9rBe_Q firework- glee cast Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Songs sung by Artie Category:Season Two Category:Rachel-Finn Relationship Category:Artie-Brittany Relationship Category:Songs sung by Kurt and Blaine Category:Telly Leung Category:Darren Criss Category:Chris Colfer Category:Telly Leung Category:Titus Makin Jr. Category:Eddy Martin Category:Curt Mega Category:Riker Lynch Category:Lauren Zizes Category:Sam Evans Category:Sam-Quinn Relationship Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Category:Katy Perry Category:Queen Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Tina Category:Songs sung by Puck Category:Valentines Day Category:February Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Category:P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) - Single Category:Songs sung by Artie Category:Songs sung by MIke Category:When I Get You Alone Category:Warblers Category:Valentines Day Category:Silly Love Songs Category:Firework Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Fat Bottomed Girls Category:Songs sung by Puck Category:My Funny Valentine Category:Songs sung by Tina Category:Glee Season 2 Category:Paul McCartney Category:Queen Category:Glee Episodes Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Category:Blaine Anderson Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Warblers Category:Songs sung by Artie Category:Songs sung by Blaine Category:Mr.Shue Category:Mike Category:Valentine's day Category:Michael Jackson Category:Chord Overstreet Category:John Stamos Category:Harry Category:Season 2 Category:Quinn Fabray